


Suki Hana

by PandoraButler



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angsty?, M/M, Unrequited Love, i don't remember what it's called, idek, nsfw scenes, that one flower thing, the unrequited love flower thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Love can be a disease, especially if not reciprocated.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

From the moment a person is born, a seed lies behind the umbilicus. For some, the seed will never grow. For some, the danger of the seed is never known. For most, it is relatively harmless but there are those that experience the torture it brings in its wake. The weak, the cowards, the socially awkward, and the ones that fear rejection. _They know._

From the moment of birth until the thirteenth year of living, the seed remains dormant. After that, once feelings of romantic attraction bloom within the host, the seed sprouts. If the host doesn't confess his or her love within a year after the blossoming, the seed will continue to grow and thus cause health risks. Humans aren't meant to have plants living inside them. Their bodies attack themselves by attacking the plant. The plant grows and misplaces organs. It's a dangerous condition to those that cannot confess for one reason or another.

Of the few hosts that haven't confessed within the year, less than 1% survive longer than a month after reaching the one year mark. In other words, once the sprout appears, people have a seven month life expectancy. Keith Kogane has survived eighteen months thus far. He is a walking miracle that lives by sheer will alone. 

He first noticed the sprout by accident on a beach trip. Needless to say, he never went in the water that day for fear of pity. If there was one thing Keith hated, it was pity. The second thing would be meddling friends trying to help him confess his feelings. Keith _knew_ immediately the source of the sprout but he refused to accept it. There was no way that his feelings would be returned. There are only two ways to cure the sprout after the time limit of confession: someone confesses to you, or you manage to confess and have your feelings returned. Keith had no hope of his feelings being returned, so he accepted every day graciously. As for someone confessing to him, well, it hasn't happened yet and he didn't think it was possible. Why would anyone want to love him?

"I'm living on borrowed time," he breathed a sigh as he stared at his torso. His skin was covered by the sprout. It grew underneath his skin and appeared to be like some sort of tattoo. That is, if tattoos killed you from the inside out. The design on his skin, painful as it was, had a certain beauty to it. He couldn't help but grow fond of this curse.

He coughed and he hacked and he clenched the side of his bed for support. Petals, dozens of them, fell out of his mouth and onto the floor as he tried to maintain his cough. The more he tried to keep from coughing, the more he coughed. These petals had appeared after month eight. He wasn't sure _why_ they appeared or _how_ but he assumed it was the seed's fault. No one knew about his condition. No one had asked. He'd kept it secret. It was better to suffer alone than to have people worry about him. He would always think that. 

Keith swept the petals underneath the bed when he heard footsteps coming towards his room. The door opened and the source of his sprout stood there with a concerned look. "I heard coughing, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lance, I just have a cold," Keith said. Lance wasn't impressed. He had a knack for seeing right through him. 

"You've had the same 'cold' for a hell of a long time," Lance sat on the bed beside Keith. "Are you sure there isn't something you aren't telling me?" he asked, looking straight into Keith's eyes. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Yeah, _friends_. They'd always be friends. "I'm fine," Keith replied. He held his hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat. Sometimes the petals would get stuck there. It's quite uncomfortable. He wouldn't subject his worst enemy to this misery. 

"You look pale," Lance said.

"I'm always pale."

Lance sighed and paused for a moment. "I have a confession to make," he began. Keith flinched at the word 'confession.' It was ominous. He knew it had nothing to do with him but he couldn't help the fact that his heart's beat increased. 

The guy lifted his shirt to reveal a sprout. Keith gasped. "I have about a month left to confess before the one year mark," Lance smiled, albeit sadly. "I know we haven't known each other for long, but I trust you. If I don't make it, tell the others I got into a car crash or something. I'm not very strong. I don't think I'll make it into the special 1%."

"Damnit, Lance, you aren't going to die! I'll help you confess. Who is it? We can figure this out!" Keith's voice cracked as he spoke. He was getting too emotional. His own feelings would be exposed if he kept this up. "Is it Allura?" The suggestion was enough to stir Keith's heart. He could feel himself breaking at the thought of Lance and Allura together. It crushed him, but Lance staying alive was all that mattered.

Lance laughed it off and smiled. "It's okay. I've come to terms with it. Even if I _did_ confess, my feelings wouldn't be returned." 

Keith pulled Lance into a hug, "Don't say that." He wanted to say how much he cared for Lance. He wanted to confess. The words, like the petals, were stuck in the back of his throat and would never surface. "I'll be here for you even if she doesn't accept them. Confessing is better than dying. Do it before it's too late." Keith spoke from experience. He didn't know how much time he had left. It was likely he would never listen to his own advice. 

"Thanks, but it's impossible," Lance's whole body shook. He clung to Keith, gripping his shirt and hiding his face in Keith's shoulder. "I don't want to die," he whispered. " _I don't want to die_ ," he repeated. 

"You aren't going to die," Keith promised. He promised Lance and he promised himself. It was impossible for him to save his own life, but if for some reason Lance couldn't confess to Allura in a month, Keith would save him by confessing. "You aren't going to die," he repeated. _I'm going to save you before that happens._


	2. Chapter 2

"You haven't made the slightest bit of progress," Keith sighed as he leaned back onto the sand. He lay there with the sun shining down on his face and the sounds of the waves crashing against the minuscule beads of damaged rocks. The sky was the bluest he'd ever seen it and filled with fluffy clouds. Each shape reminded him of the person currently sitting by his side. Keith wondered why he hadn't brought something to lay on. The sand would get inside his clothes and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"It's not as easy as it sounds," Lance scratched the back of his neck. He looked towards the waves and ignored Keith's constant attempts to help him. Keith let out a long sigh. He wasn't looking at the sky anymore, he couldn't. Lance looked too beautiful from this angle. 

"You just have to say it, Lance. She isn't going to know anything if you don't tell her." Lance looked down at Keith. His face revealed a sense of seriousness that Keith hadn't seen before. It scared him. 

"It's not Allura, Keith. My crush isn't even a girl," Lance turned his gaze back to the waves. The sound resounded in Keith's mind. He could only focus on the water crashing against the sand. The words Lance said didn't make sense. He felt a twinge of intense pain in his chest. Lance's crush wasn't a girl. That didn't mean it was a guy. Maybe Lance had met someone of a different gender, Keith wasn't one to judge. He thought he could handle it if Lance liked Allura, but knowing that he didn't, and knowing that Lance _didn't like him_ was just too much to bear. 

The pain grew more intense. Keith held his chest and sat up. He breathed in and out. Each inhale, each exhale, hurt more than the last. "Are you okay?" Lance's voice barely reached his ears. There was a ringing. He heard a high pitched noise. He could feel the petals sneaking up in the back of his throat. He couldn't cough. He couldn't cough _here_ , not now. It would draw too much attention. 

"I'm..." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Keith had been struggling with this for too long. He didn't want to lie to Lance anymore. The guy had told him about his own sprout. He should reveal the truth too. He didn't want to worry Lance, but the thought of Lance worrying about him was kind of nice. 

Keith felt the world around him tilt. He wasn't sure if he was moving or if the world was shifting. In the end, darkness consumed and he couldn't focus on reality any longer. He didn't know how long he slept or how much time had passed. He just woke up inside his bedroom with Lance sitting beside him. He was no longer wearing a shirt, which meant his severely corrupted sprout was visible for Lance to see. 

"When were you going to tell me?" Lance asked. This wasn't how he wanted to explain himself. Keith opened his mouth to speak but no words would come. Instead, flower petals escaped. A flood of them. He could barely breathe. This hadn't happened before. Keith forced himself to sit up. He would choke on the petals if he didn't. 

Lance's worry only increased. Keith wanted to stop the petals with all of his might but the more he wished them to cease the more they continued. He was losing consciousness. If they didn't stop soon he would pass out. 

"Keith," Lance placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. The petals ceased and Keith desperately clung to air. He tried to regain what he had been unable to attain.

"I couldn't tell you," Keith began, "I wanted to, many times, but, I _couldn't_. I didn't want you to worry."

"I can't believe I was worried about myself. Look at the condition you're in. How long have you been like this?" Lance tried his best to keep from feeling guilty or asking too many questions. He couldn't help himself. When he realized that he was still holding Keith's shoulder, he removed his hand, but the moment he did the petals started up again, so he placed it back and they stopped. 

"It's been three years," Keith explained. "I...I honestly don't know how I've survived this long. I don't know how much longer I'll have. I've been trying to help you, because I don't want you to turn out like I did. I'm sorry, for being so pushy."

"Keith," Lance began. He wanted to confess his feelings right then and there. He wanted to, with all of his heart, but the memory of Keith thinking that he liked Allura returned to him. He'd told Keith that it wasn't like that but something was still holding him back. _Three years_? Keith and Lance had only known each other for _one_ year. He could confess, but, his feelings wouldn't be returned. He didn't want that. Did it matter? At this point? A true confession would stop the sprout and _save_ Keith. He had to say something. He _had_ to. 

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I don't need you to feel bad for me. I was an idiot and ended up like this. It's my own fault, truly," Keith smiled which only made Lance feel worse. Why couldn't he just spit out the truth?

Keith placed his hand on the hand that was resting on his shoulder. "I could tell you the truth, right now. It would be easy since you already know this much. But, for the life of me, I can't say a word. I'm hopeless. I'm going to die like this. There isn't anything anyone can do. So, don't feel bad. I wish the best of luck for you and the person you like. But, for now, do you think you could leave me alone? I just...want to...sl-" Keith fell back onto the bed without being able to finish his sentence. He wasn't dead, at least, not yet. However, the way he slept left Lance unable to tell. He stared at the body, turning Keith to his side so the petals wouldn't suffocate him. He hadn't the slightest idea about what he should do next.


	3. Chapter 3

"That almost sounded like a confession," Lance sighed and held his head in his hands. He couldn't abandon Keith here when he was so close to dying. He should just tell Keith how he felt already. Why was this so hard for him to do? The guy was sleeping. This was his best chance.

Lance folded his hands and stared at the body. He thought long and hard about if he should really confess. Would it do anything if the other person couldn't hear him? Or would it just be futile? There wasn't a rule-book on this stuff. Most people just confessed to avoid the trouble of the sprout. Lance sighed. He just wanted Keith to be okay. He should man up and tell him how he felt. There wasn't anything he could do for him unless he confessed. Why was this so hard?

"Keith, I'm not sure if you can hear me right now," Lance began. "You look pretty out of it and, to be honest, it's a miracle you lasted this long. I'm sorry for not noticing sooner. I'm sorry you didn't feel like you could tell me. I thought we were close but...I guess it was all one-sided," Lance sighed. He meant to confess but now he was just putting all of the guilt on Keith. It wasn't Keith's fault he fell for someone. Lance just wish he knew _who_.

"The truth is, I fell for you when we first met a year ago. I just _knew_ it. I had to get to know you better and I didn't care how. I'm glad we met, and I know it isn't much but...I hope this works and you're healed," Lance finished his 'confession,' if you could even call it that. He stood up to leave but Keith grabbed his hand. Lance had thought he was asleep...now he was just embarrassed beyond belief.

"I-"

"It's okay," Lance cut him off. He didn't want to hear a reply. He didn't want to be rejected so soon after saying the truth.

"No, Lance, I-"

"It's fine, really. You don't have to say anything. I wasn't expecting you to return the sentiment," Lance smiled and laughed it off. He tried to free his hand but Keith wouldn't allow it.

"Would you shut your damn mouth and listen to me for a second," Keith snapped. Needless to say, Lance was a bit shocked. "I feel the same way, okay?"

"How is that possible, we've only known each other for a year! You said you had this for _three_ years! Don't patronize me!" Lance couldn't believe what he was hearing. Such an obvious lie! Why would Keith say something like that? It only made his heart hurt more.

Keith pulled on Lance's hand with such force that Lance toppled onto him. He then flipped the guy over and pinned him to the bed. Keith wasn't going to have Lance interrupt him any longer. He put a hand over Lance's mouth and continued to explain.

"Let me finish, you asshole," Keith glared. "Three years ago a couple of friends and I went to the beach. I was sitting on the blanket guarding the stuff because they didn't want it to blow away. I didn't really care. I have a pretty scary face so I was sure no one would talk to me. Well, the sun was getting hot so I ditched for a moment to go get some sunscreen. I'm on the pale side. I can't just stay in the sun all day or I'll get fried. So, I went to the boardwalk and looked for a store or something and _you_ were there."

Lance's eyes lit up with recognition. He would say something about how his sister runs an ice cream parlor by the beach right about now. Or how he works there every summer just to help out. However, Keith's hand was preventing that.

"I didn't want to seem like a creep so I got some ice cream and completely forgot about the sunscreen. Really regretted that. But my sunburn isn't the point. The point is, I accidentally fell for you. We'd only had the briefest of brief interactions. There is no way you'd remember...but I did. I have to be the most unlucky person in the world to fall for someone I didn't even know."

Keith removed his hand from Lance's mouth. That was all he wanted to say. Tears began to form in Lance's eyes. He didn't know how to respond. That was both the cutest and the saddest thing he'd ever heard. "You should've asked for my number or flirted or _something._ Why did you just accept that it would never work out?" he cried.

"I figured you already had a girlfriend or something," Keith looked away for a second before mumbling, "Plus I don't exactly have the best _gaydar_."

Lance gasped, "You mean you can't tell just from looking at me that I'm a disaster bi? I guess I'm not trying hard enough." The two stared at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

The laughter soon ceased however when the two felt an intense pain on their stomachs. Few people survived longer than a year. Even _fewer_ managed to get confessed to or have their feelings returned. For Lance, his sprout was a simple matter. His pain didn't last that long because the sprout wasn't that deeply embedded. For Keith, his pain lasted _hours_. The sprout's roots were spread out in his body and were moving at a slow pace. Lance was tempted to tear it out of him by force, but he couldn't do that. It might hurt even worse.

Inch by slow inch the roots moved their way to the umbilicus to escape. Keith lay on the bed sweating with fever like symptoms. After he'd collapsed, Lance pushed him off and began to apply cool rags on his forehead. He wasn't sure what else to do.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "This is all my fault."

"How would this be your fault?" Keith frowned. "You didn't do anything."

"I don't know, it just is," Lance replied.

"Lance, stop. It's not your fault. There isn't anyone to blame here but me. If you want to do something to help why don't you just join me on this bed and hug me or something. I don't know. Do some human comfort shit."

"Am I comforting you or being comforted?" Lance raised an eyebrow. He didn't have to be told twice though. Might as well climb over Keith and plop himself down. The bed was tiny, so he basically had no choice but to use Keith as a body pillow.

"I"m sorry," he apologized again.

"Will you stop that?" Keith sighed.

"I'm sorry for being sorry," Lance replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw content

The hours passed by excruciatingly slowly. Hours turned into days which ultimately turned into three weeks. Lance never left Keith for more than a few minutes during this time. He cooked for him and helped him to the bathroom when needed. Miscellaneous things similar to that. Keith had gained a housemaid and not a boyfriend. But, moral of the story is: Lance was with him every step of the way until finally, the sprout was gone.

"I can't believe you had this monstrosity inside you," Lance held up the remains of the giant sprout. It was a tangled mess and disgusting to look at.

"Well, I guess it's like when you grow out your hair and don't notice how long it gets until it's super long," Keith shrugged. He was more interested in the scar that it left behind. He couldn't stop staring at the intricate design. It was in all of the same places but it stretched out into minute branches and ended up covering more of him. Keith was reminded of a tattoo every time he stared at it.

Lance reached out his arm and touched Keith's chest. He traced the design that was embedded in the skin. Keith placed his hand over Lance's. "You don't have to feel bad," he attempted to reassure him.

"I know, but I do," Lance's eyes looked so sad.

"I guess I could try and see if there is a way to cover it up," Keith suggested.

"You don't have to do that. You kind of like it don't you?"

"I don't want to see you sad..."

Lance cupped Keith's face with his hands and smiled. "As long as you're okay now, I'm sure I'll get used to it. Does it still hurt?" Keith shook his head. "That's good then."

Keith grabbed Lance's shirt and pulled him closer. Their lips collided and the two began a heated kissing session. Lance tried to resist but Keith wouldn't allow it. He'd waited too long to be able to do this. He'd fantasized about it enough times. It was time to make things reality.

He pulled Lance down on top of him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He ran his hands through his hair and forced the kiss to continue for as long as possible until Lance couldn't take it anymore. The kiss ceased and the two leaned their foreheads against each other's.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Lance asked. He was conflicted. He enjoyed things like this as much as the next guy but the two hadn't even gone on a date yet. Should they be moving along so quickly?

"If you're against it, I won't force you," Keith replied.

"You just went through three weeks of hell..."

"Then send me to heaven," Keith smirked as he helped remove Lance's shirt.

The two stripped each other and examined every inch. Their eyes couldn't stop wandering. Lance hovered over Keith, unsure of how to continue, unsure if he _should_ continue. He wasn't the most confident individual.

Keith ran his hand down Lance's chest and to his cock. He clutched it in his hand and began to move, slowly at first. Lance's breathing quickened but he didn't refuse. With his spare hand Keith grabbed the strawberry scented lotion of sex. How he managed to open the bottle one handed and squeeze it onto that same hand, no one knows. He must be a magician.

Inserting his fingers one after the other was the easy part. The hard part was keeping himself in check. He was getting too excited in his anticipation. Lance grabbed Keith's legs and separated them further. Keith guided Lance's cock to his entrance, (after magically opening a condom package with his mouth and putting it on for Lance, of course).

"Are you sure about this?" Lance asked.

"You're asking that _now_?" Keith laughed.

"I just...what if I'm the worst at this?" Lance's extreme self-doubt was showing.

"Don't think about it and shove your dick into me already." Ask and ye shall receive. Keith probably should've chosen better phrasing. Lance did just as he was told.

"Fuck," Keith groaned.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Lance was about to pull out completely but Keith grabbed his ass with both hands and pushed him forward.

"Don't think about it," he demanded. Against his inner wishes, Lance obeyed.

Keith's back arched and his head pulled to the side. His face flushed and his self control vanished. He couldn't stop moaning if he wanted to. He understood even less why Lance was so worried about it.

He grabbed onto Lance's shoulders for dear life, trying his best to maintain some semblance of reality. He might actually pass out and go to heaven at this rate. Wasn't that what he'd requested originally? Thoughts were impossible to hold onto.

Their bodies reacted in unison and the two released their seed at the same time. Keith's liquid flew onto his chest and Lance's. "S-sorry," Keith mumbled. He had nothing around to clean Lance off with. Probably should've thought that through. He didn't care so much about himself.

Lance stepped off the bed leaving Keith to feel a bit lonely. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all. Did Lance think he was too desperate? Maybe they wouldn't stay together...thoughts like these and more wandered their way into Keith's mind. He shouldn't have been so forward. He should've waited. He'd messed it all up.

But, then Lance surprised him. He swept Keith off of the bed and carried him to the bathroom. "We won't have to worry about making a mess if we're in the shower," Lance winked. Keith blushed. He'd been annoyed by a self-conscious Lance but a confident Lance might be another issue altogether. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly nsfw

Steam filled the room. The shower was hot but the expression on Keith's face was hotter. They'd started out taking a _normal_ shower, as one does. The two just helped each other clean off, but then one thing lead to another and now there were _here_ with Lance pressed up against Keith's back; his hand wrapped around Keith's cock. Standard first date, no? 

"I didn't mean to-" Keith was cut off by Lance's finger brushing against his tip. He bit his lip to suppress what thoughts entered his mind and what noises he wished would escape. It's hard to keep quiet. But, that wasn't the only thing that was _hard_.

"I said I'd take care of it so I will," Lance assured. He moved his hand up and down to assist. Keith tried his best to keep from making any unnecessary noises. There was no one around but the two of them. He shouldn't be concerned about that. But, some things are just embarrassing. 

"You can moan if you want to," Lance whispered into Keith's ear. Keith didn't have the strength to try and hide anything anymore. However, he still insisted on bottling it all up.

The sound of water cascading downwards had a relaxing effect on Keith. He found himself focusing on the droplets and less on the fact that Lance was giving him a handjob. What he _couldn't_ keep himself from noticing, was the erection Lance was getting. Hard to ignore _that_ when it's pressed up against you, (pun completely intended).

Keith placed his hands on the wall of the shower and used it to brace himself. "Put it in," he said. Lance was hesitant. Wasn't it still too soon? They _had_ just finished a round on the bed a few moments ago. His self-doubt made itself noticeable. So much for a confident Lance. That was virtually nonexistent. 

He didn't listen to Keith's wishes and instead continued to move his hand. It didn't take long before Keith released on the walls of the shower. He separated himself from Lance and turned around, pinning Lance against the opposing wall. Role Reversal? Kinky.

"If you don't take action," Keith whispered into his ear, "then I'll just have to violate your ass so bad you'll never be able to _think_ about topping anyone ever again." Lance wondered if his heartbeat was louder than the noise of water falling. Could Keith hear it?

Keith moved his hand to Lance's back and slowly slid down to his ass. Lance, defending his virgin butthole, grabbed Keith's wrist. Something snapped in him. He wasn't sure _what_. But, unfortunately, he would never find out. At least not today, that is. 

Obviously he was tempted to know _how_ Keith was going to violate him, but another part of Lance refused to satisfy that curiosity. He took a step forward, intending to push Keith back, but his foot stepped on soap and he slipped. Lance fell backwards into the wall, slamming his head.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Keith asked. Lance groaned and motioned for Keith to take a step back. Keith did so, and Lance slid to the base of the tub and held his head.

"Shit," he felt warm liquid but couldn't tell if it was blood or the water.

"Is that blood?" Keith leaned down and pressed his hand against the impact area. He looked at it and, sure enough, it _was_ blood. How did Lance manage to find something to scratch himself on? This was a bathroom not a kitchen.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Lance smiled a not-so-reassuring grin. "If it _is_ something bad, I'll have a hell of time explaining this." Keith wasn't convinced. He turned around to shut off the water but the mystical soap bar struck again. He slipped, fell, and landed right on Lance.

"Damnit," Keith cursed. Lance winced. That wasn't very graceful. His elbow had landed right in Lance's ribs. It hurt. Each time Keith tried to stand up he just fell again making the constant skinship all the more awkward.

"I'm sorry," Lance said. "I really ruined the mood."

"You're still hard as a rock," Keith observed. It was difficult not to, considering he was pressed up against Lance. Or, was Lance pressed up against him? Whichever you prefer, dear reader.

"I'm sorry," he couldn't keep himself from apologizing. He also couldn't keep himself from blushing. But, he could blame that one the steam if he had to.

Keith maneuvered himself to straddle Lance. "I could take care of it for you," he suggested. Lance, not prepared for that idea, ended up thinking about too many things and ultimately, was no longer hard. The magic of _imagination_. 

"Or, that too?" Keith couldn't hide his confusion but didn't ask any questions. Maybe Lance had a hidden talent of coming on demand. He wasn't the type to judge.

Lance's head still hurt far too much. Which one? The one that holds the brain. Not the other one. That one was quite satisfied. Unfortunately, the water was making it difficult to know the amount of blood Lance had lost. His eyesight was failing. Everything went dark. The last thing he heard was Keith's muffled voice. What a great thing to fall asleep to, iykwim.

. . .

"Lance? Are you okay?" Keith asked. Lance, now fully clothed and lying on Keith's bed, opened his eyes. He felt fine, for some reason or another. Maybe it was just too long of a shower. He didn't care to go to the hospital and find out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got a bit overheated I guess," Lance groaned and sat up. Keith immediately hugged him.

"You had me worried," he muttered. Keith hated saying stuff like this out loud but it was necessary right now. Lance opened his mouth but Keith spoke before he could say anything. "Before you apologize, don't. You need to stop feeling sorry for stuff that isn't your fault."

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and smiled. "I wasn't going to apologize," he began. "I was going to say how lucky I am to have you and how much I wish you didn't have to suffer for three years."

Keith blushed and nuzzled his head into Lance's neck. "I enjoy you."

"I love you too."

"And I'm never letting you go, ever," Keith said, nearly squeezing the life out of Lance.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied. 


End file.
